


Attention

by yeosangstiddies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare because im not a monster, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Double Blowjobs, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Kang Yeosang/Jeong Yunho - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Switch Kang Yeosang, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeong Yunho, Woosan are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangstiddies/pseuds/yeosangstiddies
Summary: Seonghwa had always loved attention. He was the youngest of his sibling so getting babied was something he was used to and very much missed being away from home. He always tried to gain somebody’s attention or tag along with them in their everyday activities. Wooyoung and San being his usual targets but he never missed the chance to spend time with any of the other members either.Yunho and Yeosang knew exactly what they were doing when they invited Seonghwa to hang out after the fansign.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys) and [Hindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy) made me do this, what a surprise huh?
> 
> This is inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/atztn/status/1233405728343371779) iconic Seonghwa look and Vilde and Marine going off about Yunsang double blowjob :)

Seonghwa had always loved attention. He was the youngest of his sibling so getting babied was something he was used to and very much missed being away from home. He always tried to gain somebody’s attention or tag along with them in their everyday activities. Wooyoung and San being his usual targets but he never missed the chance to spend time with any of the other members either.

Yunho and Yeosang knew exactly what they were doing when they invited Seonghwa to hang out after the fansign.

**xoxo**

The others had decided to go to a karaoke bar but the introvert in Yeosang had begged Yunho to sit this one out because too much social interaction was draining his batteries. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend… maybe indulge in something new too.

Yunho was a chill guy, loving and accepting of anything Yeosang wanted so when he suggested they invite their hyung to hang out with them he didn't mind one bit. He knew Yeosang always had a huge crush on Seonghwa and he’d have to be crazy to deny that Seonghwa was one of the most stunning human beings.

Yeosang had planned it all and getting Seonghwa to comply was not a hard job. All it took was one expertly innocent-looking pouty face and you had any member of the group swooning.

**xoxo**

Yeosang approached Seonghwa as they got home while everyone else hurried to their own rooms to freshen up for the night out.

“Hey hyung, Yunho and I are staying in for the night. There’s this new movie we’re seeing and I thought you might like it too, I know how much you love romcoms," he says with a cheeky smile while holding his arm out for Seonghwa.

Seonghwa looked around and when he saw that nobody was there anymore he leaned closer to the younger and whispered.

“Oh thank god, Hongjoong doesn’t shut up when he’s drunk. I didn't think I’d be able to make a getaway this time, being his roommate is bad enough," he says, breaking into a huge smile and proceeds to milly rock out of excitement.

Yeosang laughs out loud at how adorably dorky his hyung is and pulls him down the hallway toward his room.

Wooyoung wasn’t there, not like he ever was really. It seemed like San was a magnet and had Wooyoung following him everywhere he went. That was not really a problem to Yeosang though, he had the room all to himself for his and Yunho’s shenanigans at all times.

When they entered the room Yunho was already there, fumbling with the HDMI cable, trying to connect the laptop to a slightly bigger computer display.

They made themselves comfortable on the double bed, Yunho sitting with his back against the headboard, Yeosang sat between his legs and Seonghwa curled himself against Yeosang’s leg, resting his head in his lap. When all of them got situated Yeosang turned his head to the side, shooting Yunho a mischievous look. Seonghwa was a little naive and Yeosang was enjoying this entirely too much.

The movie wasn’t really interesting, and that was the point.

About half an hour into the movie Yeosang started massaging Seonghwa’s shoulder lovingly, kneading the tight muscles there. The simple but calculated action made the older release tiny “hmm-s” and relax under his touch completely. He couldn't ignore the fact that the movie was quite predictable so he allowed himself to be spoiled with an unanticipated but very appreciated massage.

They trained a lot so their muscles were always sore and Yeosang's fingers rubbing the tightness away in _just the right way_ was drawing out the softest yet inadvertently erotic sighs from Seonghwa. He sounded really pretty, Yunho thought, his quiet purrs going straight to his dick.

Yeosang proceeded to slip a hand under the neck of his loose shirt, spreading his palm over his toned chest and “accidentally” brushing a finger over one of his nipples. His caress surprised him and made him involuntarily cant his hips up, rubbing against Yeosang’s leg.

Yeosang snickered above him, unable to hide his amusement.

“Is anything the matter hyung?” Yeosang questions with a giggle, clearly teasing the older.

He turned around to look at them, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he saw them grinning down at him.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you two… ” he gasps.

“Oh come on hyung, you always take care of us so well and we wanted to treat _you_ this time. Also both of us thought you look absolutely stunning today, the glittery eyeshadow really makes your eyes look extra pretty” Yunho states, a little smirk playing on his features.

“Let us play a bit hm?” Yeosang brushes a hand over his cheek, thumb pulling at his lower lip. Seonghwa leaned into the touch, unable to hide his interest in whatever the younger were plotting.

Yunho moved away from his spot and Yeosang scooted backwards to rest his back against the headboard, pulling Seonghwa along with him.

“I wasn’t joking when I said you look exceptionally stunning today and we want to make you feel just as good as you look so… is there anything you would like to try with us hyung?" Yunho says, hovering right above his body.

The air in the room shifted. Seonghwa blinked a couple of times, looking more embarrassed than Yunho had ever seen him, cheeks reddening even more. His eyes scanned over the tensed up muscles in his arms and met Yunho’s gaze which was boring into him, searching for affirmation. He reached up, twirling the hair on the back of Yunho's head playfully but Yunho wanted an answer. He gently pulled his arm away from his neck and lowered his head close to his ear again.

“Tell me, Seonghwa," he growled into his ear, throwing away the honorifics as he saw how flustered Seonghwa got by his unexpected display of dominance.

He shuffled around on the bed awkwardly, waiting for one of them to admit they were just messing with him. They were not.

"Uuh... do you actually mean that?" Seonghwa says, still visibly confused.

"Im absolutely serious, hyung," Yunho says, brushing his nose against Seonghwa’s, a small reassuring smile adorning his features.

He turned his head to look at Yeosang who was playing with his hair, a comforting expression on his face as well. He had never felt so flustered around the younger members but he knew they loved him unconditionally and would never do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what they were scheming but he did know what he liked so he tried to keep himself composed and spoke up.

“I- uh… I would like it if you t-tied me up… maybe?” he says finally.

Seonghwa wanted to shrink in on himself hearing the words escape his mouth, lingering in the silence for a long while before Yunho spoke up.

He hummed, his smile turning mischievous again, clearly pleased with the answer. “We can certainly do that, right Sangie?”

"Mhmm… you would have to work for what you want though. Nothing is fun when it comes easy, hyung,” Yeosang giggles in amusement, trailing his fingers along his sharp jawline.

Seonghwa breathes out shakily. He was embarrassingly turned on, it felt so wrong, but so right at that moment.

Yunho sat up and offered him his hand so he could get off the bed.

“Undress for us, beautiful," he requests, pecking Seonghwa on the lips before letting go of his hand.

Seonghwa tugged at his clothes unhurriedly, pulling his shirt up his torso and sliding his jeans down his thighs slowly. He took off everything but his choker, he thought it looked nice against his delicate neck, and was right.

When he was done he folded and pushed his clothes to the end of the bed and stood straight, fumbling with his fingers behind his back.

“Such a good and obedient boy," Yunho coos at him. “Come up here."

He crawled on the bed towards Yeosang who was making grabby hands at him. Yeosang took hold of his jaw and kissed him gently while his other hand was running through his soft hair, feeling the older melt into the touch.

Yunho climbed up on the bed moments later, a piece of deep blue silky fabric in his hand.

“On your knees with your back against the headboard, babyboy."

Goosebumps ran through his body at the pet name. He obeyed immediately, getting into the position he was told to, head already getting hazy with the idea of being tied up and unable to touch them or himself.

Yunho tied the silky material around his wrists tight enough so he couldn’t slip out, but not enough to hurt him.

Yeosang kissed him one last time.

“Enjoy the show, angel," Yeosang smiles against his lips and pulls away, settling into Yunho’s lap right in front of him. Seonghwa whined at the lost of touch but the idea of what was about to happen excited him more.

He watched the two looking at each other like they were ready to devour one another. Greedy touches against hot skin and heavy breaths echoing in the quiet room. He tried to suppress making a sound as he watched Yunho pulling on the golden locks at the back of Yeosang's head to make him look at him. He visibly gulped and stared at him with big puppy eyes.

A long tongue licked a strip from under his jaw, flicking at the top of his lip.

“Open up,” he whispers against his lips, voice sounding much louder in Seonghwa’s ears.

Yeosang did so in a heartbeat. He felt Yunho’s tongue licking slowly into his mouth and he curled his own around it. Their lips sliding against one another and the messy exchange of saliva was making Seonghwa’s mouth water. He was eager to join in but also secretly reveled in the sense of feeling so small and insignificant. The two of them enjoyed each other like he was not even there, paying him almost no attention besides their mocking hums when they could hear him whine softly next to them.

Making Seonghwa look so vulnerable was a rare occurrence, he usually stood tall and proud with an unwavering intense look in his eyes. Right now he looked like a lost puppy, eyes big and irises blown, the look in his eyes almost screaming and begging to be touched but that wasn’t happening any time soon.

Yeosang slid his hand under Yunho’s shirt feeling the lean muscles. Yunho’s hips canted up as a response to the touch and Yeosang smirked against his lips. He knew Yunho liked to be in charge so getting him all worked up just by a simple touch was delightful.

Yunho’s slightly trembling hands worked the zipper of Yeosang’s hoodie open to reveal his toned chest and pushed it off his shoulders to sit just above his elbows. 

Seonghwa’s eyes followed the movement. Yeosang’s shoulders were defined and almost seemed to beam in the dim lit room, his skin tone a stunning contrast against his all white hoodie.

He grabbed Yeosang by the jaw and slipped his thumb into his mouth to keep him occupied as he nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, licking over the vein running along it. Yeosang sucked and twirled his tongue around the finger greedily, throwing his head back and closing his eyes shut.

Yeo’s oral fixation wasn’t news to anyone at this point. He enjoyed anything that pressed into his mouth and filled him up, and Yunho’s fingers did just that. The long digit pressed down on his tongue, making him moan around it. He grazed Yunho’s thumb with his teeth lightly as he moved it in and out of his mouth. Yunho’s lips on his collarbone felt like sparks of electricity through him and he couldn’t help the whine escaping his lips, grinding down in his lap, seeking for some friction against his growing erection.

Yunho pulled the zipper of his hoodie all the way down, taking it off his body completely. 

He spared Seonghwa a glance. There were beads of sweat rolling down his temples and his bangs had started sticking to his forehead. He was still looking at them with pleading eyes and it made Yunho feel a little bad. Just a little.

He moved towards him and pushed the hoodie just below him. 

“I see you’re feeling quite neglected there huh?” he says mockingly and traces his eyes down to Seonghwa’s flushed cock. It stood hard against his stomach, precum leaking down the sides of it. The little moons under his eyes and the glittery shadow reflected the light beautifully and made him look even more ethereal.

Looking this beautiful but so vulnerable was one of Yunho’s favorite things.

Seonghwa nodded, looking up at him through pretty lashes, making something in Yunho turn.

“Will you touch me... please?” A strained whimper left his lips.

“Not yet, sweetheart, you haven’t done anything to earn our attention but because you’re being so good I'll let you make use of this,” gesturing toward the bunched up hoodie beneath him.

Seonghwa mouthed a small “thank you” and spread his knees wider to slide against the clothing. The fabric was a little rough and it made him gasp at the contact but it felt so good to slide against something other than air finally.

“And don’t you dare come. Be good and we’ll make you feel even better,” he says chuckling a little at how blissed out Seonghwa looked, grinding against a piece of clothing.

Yunho’s attention turned back to Yeosang who had climbed off his lap and was stroking him through his sweatpants. He licked his lips and tugged at his waistband to make him move so he could slide them off his hips.

Yunho’s legs were strong and muscly. All those years of dancing had sculpted them to look like art and Yeosang wanted nothing but to appreciate it. He ran his hands all over them, squeezing and rubbing into them, loving the way Yunho trembled when he trailed his fingers teasingly from the top of his thighs, up to his V lines. Yunho shuffled forward and leaned back on his forearms, making himself comfortable. Yeosang shuffled back too, pushing his thighs apart to accommodate himself in between.

A low groan left Yunho’s lips as Yeosang began leaving pretty marks onto the pale skin of his thighs. The younger sucked and nibbled on the skin, finishing his work of art with a tongue flick while looking at Yunho straight in the eye. The fact that Yeosang still managed to look so innocent while doing the most sinful things never seized to make him feel weak. 

Seonghwa couldn’t help but whine, touch-starved and wishing he could be the one receiving Yeosang’s skillful tongue tricks. Begging was not on the list of things he was ashamed of tonight.

"Play with me _please_ ,” he whines out.

Neither of them reacted, maybe they didn’t hear him or maybe they just wanted him to beg some more.

“ _Pretty please_ ~" he tries a little louder now, his thighs trembling in the position he’s been in for what feels like forever.

Yunho smirked and turned to him.

“What is it baby?” he arches a brow.

“Can I please be touched now? I’ve been so good, _please_ , you’ve been making this awfully hard for me,” he whines, pulling his lower lip between his teeth.

Yeosang straightened up and looked at Yunho.

He got off his forearms and grabbed Yeosang by the chin, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. He tangled his fingers in the back of Yeosang’s messy hair and leaned forward until their sweaty foreheads were touching. “Look at how obedient he’s being Sangie, let’s do this together hm?” he whispers against his lips.

Yeosang loved the idea. He gave a cheeky smile, Seonghwa catching sight of his pointy canines contrasting with the rest of his rounded teeth and shuddered at the thought of them grazing against him.

Yeosang turned to him finally, taking hold of his cheek gently. Seonghwa leaned into the touch immediately, feeling pleased with himself to have finally earned their attention. Yeosang squeezed his jaw lightly to make him part his lips. The older obeyed and he skillfully snuck his tongue inside. Seonghwa brushed his tongue against his sharp canines experimentally. He felt them sink down onto his tongue seconds later, not enough to actually hurt him but enough to make him release a breathy whine into Yeosang’s mouth and cant his hips up into nothing once again. Yeosang chuckled and sucked on his tongue, moaning at the feeling of his long tongue filling his mouth. He pulled away, a string of saliva falling down his chin.

Yunho moved behind Seonghwa and untied his hands only to tie them lower on the headboard so he could lay on the bed comfortably. He then moved back on the bed and grabbed Yeosang’s waist, pushing him down on the bed gently to lay on his belly before Seonghwa. He nudged Seonghwa’s knee to the side to slide next to him.

If Seonghwa was able to think straight right now he’d probably feel embarrassed for being all spread out like that but that was the last thing occupying his mind. He was aching to be touched so bad, nothing else really mattered at the moment.

His cock twitched at the view before him. Two smooth tongues pressed on both sides of his cock, licking from the base to the head on each side, meeting in a sloppy kiss at the top. The first touch was electrifying, he arched his back and buried his head into the pillows with a high-pitched moan.

The two of them continued mouthing along his cock, swirling their tongues around it, and humming along his length, sending vibrations through his entire body.

“Aah please don’t stop, _please_ …" The two gave him one last lick before throwing him a mischievous look and turning their attention back to each other, licking eagerly into each other's mouths.

Seonghwa was left there bucking his hips into thin air again. They were really in to make him lose his sanity tonight.

“You're already so close? That’s a little embarrassing hyung,” Yeosang snickers and sinks down on him all the way until he feels the head of his cock brushing against the back of his throat. The feeling lasting for way too short before he’s released with a pop, feeling a second pair of lips down his length almost immediately.

They went back and forth, sliding down his length for moments at a time. The sensation was divine but never lasted long enough to do it for him.

Yunho deliberately went painfully slow on the next one, curling his tongue around him, dipping it into his slit on his way up and then letting his cock fall back onto his stomach. He writhed and whined helplessly as his orgasm was snatched away from him once again.

Yeosang crawled over to him next. He stretched a hand up his torso, running his nails up and down his abdomen while he slid down, looking up at him through long lashes, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he held himself down for as long as he could.

He could agree that Yeosang looked unusually pure swallowing him up like it was nothing.

On his way up he turned his head to the side and nipped along his shaft. Sharp teeth sinking into his cock should have been terrifying but this was exactly the opposite. Seonghwa loved being left to their mercy to play with as they pleased, deciding whether he deserved to be touched or not, granted release or not.

The feeling was exhilarating, and his thoughts alone were enough to push him over the edge.

His whole body shook once again, his cock twitching pathetically against his stomach as the younger resumed making out right above him, saliva dripping down onto his cock.

“A-ah I can't take this anymore..."

“Beg for it then,” Yunho says impassively.

“ _Please let me cum_ , _please_... Yunho-ya, haven’t I been good?” voice sounding so strained it was almost like it wasn’t him speaking.

Yeosang continued leaving little kitten licks to his head in the meantime, making sure to edge him as much as possible.

Seonghwa’s chest was heaving, he was out of breath and on the verge of tears as he felt his orgasm _right there_ but Yeosang stopped mere seconds before it every time, batting his eyelashes at him innocently.

“Oh my god, please don’t do this to me Sangie, _fuck_ …” he let his head fall back into the pillows.

A high-pitched whine echoed in the room as two pairs of wet lips started sliding down both sides of his shaft again. All it took was a few seconds before he arched his back, knees unintentionally pushing them closer as he came with a loud cry.

Come painted both their faces and lips. They kept lazily licking up and down his length as his orgasm shook his entire body. They didn’t leave a drop go to waste, licking off anything that had run down his shaft or splattered across their red cheeks. They gave him one last swirl before tasting the remnants of him against each other’s tongues.

After letting him come down from his high Yunho crawled up his body, planting a feathery kiss on his lips. He kissed him softly and attentively, making sure he knew how good he did.

“You were so good for us, baby, we’re not quite done though. Do you think you can take more?” Yunho says, looking at him lovingly.

“You treated me so well Yunho-ya, please let me make you feel good too,” he says, panting but pulling Yunho’s shirt over his head eagerly. Yunho smiled and kissed Seonghwa once more, pulling his lower lip between his teeth before picking himself back up.

“Sangie, get him ready for me please,” he orders and moves to straddle Seonghwa's chest.

Yunho’s cock was standing painfully hard against his stomach. He took his length in his hand and smeared the beads of precum that had collected at the top on Seonghwa’s full lips. Seonghwa let his head fall back and closed his eyes, feeling the thick weight rubbing against his lips and cheeks.

Yunho nudged at his lips with the head of his cock to make him open up. He let his long tongue roll out, licking the underside. Yunho pushed himself, resting his open palm on Seonghwa’s cheekbones, right under his nose to add extra friction on his cock as he slid in and out of his wet mouth.

Tears ran down his cheeks, the pink glitter glistening in their tracks.

In the meantime Yeosang had started working him open. His orgasm had caused his body to relax completely and take whatever they were ready to give him so slipping two fingers in was an easy job. He alternated between pumping his fingers into him and bending down to lick eagerly around his walls while he reached back to work himself open at the same time. His own thrusts into himself made his whole body convulse forward, reaching places into Seonghwa he didn’t even know he could.

“Both of you, up,” Yunho’s voice echoes into the room and he proceeds to untie Seonghwa’s hands from their restraints. Seonghwa let them fall limply by his sides, his muscles pretesting from the amount of time they had been stretched upwards.

The boys obeyed at once, shuffling off the bed. Seonghwa moved to pull Yeosang’s white sweatpants to the ground while he rubbed his shoulder affectionately in return.

Yunho made himself comfortable on the bed and patted his thighs to motion them to come up on it.

Seonghwa climbed up first. Yunho grabbed him by the waist firmly and pulled him towards him to straddle his slender waist. Yeosang followed, positioning himself behind Seonghwa, pulling his head to the side to kiss him passionately while he carefully sank down onto Yunho, allowing himself to adjust to his nearly too big size.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, whimpering into Seonghwa’s mouth as he started sliding up and down his length rhythmically.

All the teasing and his post-orgasm euphoria had made Seonghwa clearly too impatient. He licked the palm of his hand and reached behind him to take hold of Yeosang's cock, pumping it a few times before guiding it to his own entrance. He let himself slowly sink back onto it, letting his head fall back on Yeosang’s shoulder, a pleased smile stretching over his face at the feeling.

The two of them were a panting mess, grinding messily onto each other and rubbing at whatever body part they could get their hands to, pink glitter running down Seonghwa’s equally pink cheeks.

“Ah my pretty boys... so shameless and needy, I wish you could see yourselves right now… ” Yunho coos at them but looked equally wrecked himself.

He thrusted up suddenly, causing Seonghwa to gasp and fall forward on his chest. Yeosang trailed his slender fingers up and down Seonghwa's delicate waist making him mewl under the touch.

Seonghwa's mind was a mush. Part of him was still in shock from their sudden request and part of him was enjoying whatever was happening so much that he'd started wondering if this was just a one time thing. He hoped it wasn't.

Yunho’s strong thrusts shot up the both of them. It was a rugged motion of sweaty bodies sliding against one another and shaky breaths filling the empty apartment. Seonghwa was quietly whimpering in Yunho’s ear, so spent but grateful to be taken care of like this.

Yeosang sank his nails into the soft flesh of his sides to keep himself grounded, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the stimulation of Yunho’s huge length and his own cock buried deep inside Seonghwa was making his body go limp. Yeosang wrapped one hand around his throat and planted one on his hip, pulling him back up to whisper into his ear.

“I can see you’re enjoying yourself, hyung, but I haven’t heard you thank Yunho for treating you like this," he pants softly against his neck.

“Thank you, _thank you- a-aah_... no one has ever made me feel.. a-as good as you two.. _thank you Yunho-ya_..” slurred words fell from his lips between thrusts and choked out moans.

Yunho gripped Yeosang’s hips hard, forcing him down onto himself to meet his own thrusts, the snappy movements translating themselves onto Seonghwa’s blissed out face. Feeling himself impossibly close, his mind clouded with nothing but desire as he watched the two boys greedily clawing at each other to keep themselves upright, pleasure spreading across their features and makeup turning into a pretty mess down their cheeks.

He was convinced nothing could beat the scene before his eyes.

The way Yeosang was clutching around him and the breathtaking view before him sent him over the edge. He gave one last snap of his hips, tensing his thigh muscles to bury himself deep into Yeosang, feeling him pulsating around him as he released into him with a string of curses falling from his lips.

Seonghwa knew Yeosang was close too so he let go of his hair and pushed his fingers into the younger’s mouth. The feeling of Yunho’s cock contracting inside him and Seonghwa’s long fingers filling him up pushed him over the edge too. He wrapped his own hand around his throat and squeezed firmly making himself choke on the digits as he came inside Seonghwa, getting pushed into him with Yunho’s last thrusts.

Both of them let their bodies fall forward onto Yunho’s broad chest. They were still hungrily grinding onto each other when Seonghwa let out a trembling whine, feeling an orgasm ripping through his body for the second time, painting Yunho’s and his own chest with his release.

Yunho couldn’t hide his pleased smile as he looked down at the panting beauties almost crushing him onto the bed. He placed a chaste kiss to both their cheeks and gave Yeosang a weak thrust to snap him back to reality so he could get up and clean them up. They gently rolled off, falling onto the bed next to him.

He got up and walked to the bathroom a little wobbly, his knees threatening to give up on him on the way. He cleaned himself up and headed back to the room, stopping in his tracks and leaning against the door frame, wishing he could take a mental picture.

Yeosang had crawled between Seonghwa’s legs, slowly trailing his tongue from his softening cock, up his abdomen and chest to clean up the mess he had made, crushed between Yunho and himself.

A pleased hum left his lips as he walked towards them.

“Well if I don’t have the loveliest boys, you were so well-behaved and good for me and you still can’t get enough of each other huh? You’re _so fucking cute_!" Yunho exclaims, bringing a hand to Yeosang’s cheek, rubbing it affectionately.

He cleaned the two of them up, running big hands over their smaller frames lovingly and leaving soft kisses all over their bodies in the process.

He threw the washcloth in the hamper and crawled up on the bed between them. They accommodated him immediately, letting him get comfortable, sinking into the bed in their warm embrace.

Yeosang's delicate hand was rubbing at Yunho's bare chest as Seonghwa was leaving pillowy kisses all along his clavicle, up to his ear, nipping at his earlobe lightly.

"You made tonight amazing for me Yunho-ya, please allow us to treat _you_ next time," Seonghwa whispered into his ear softly. Yeosang flashed a toothy smile and nodded, placing a quick kiss to the side of Yunho's mouth. He turned towards him, deepening the kiss and hummed in agreement.

“I’d be up for anything with you two,” Yunho chuckled sweetly, melting into the bed and allowing himself to get lulled to sleep by their velvety soft touches.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a threesome was a little challenging so please don't hesitate to leave feedback, it helps me out a lot!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. You can also find me on twt [@YeosangsTiddies](https://twitter.com/YeosangsTiddies).


End file.
